Talk dirty to me
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Regina se hunde en Emma por primera vez y descubre que realmente le gusta. Muy explícito. [TRADUCCIÓN] [ONE-SHOT]


**Estoy un poco falta de inspiración en mis dos historias SwanQueen, así que me he decidido a traducir este one-shot, cuya autora original, ****Sapphonest****, muy amablemente me ha permitido. Gracias a ella ****por la concesión, todos los derechos son suyos****.**

**El título lo dejo en inglés porque ninguna traducción suena correcta y de todas formas se entiende xD**

**Y por último, dedico esta traducción a Lledó, porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás una amiga en mí. Por muchos apodos malsonantes que me pongas x)**

* * *

- Joder. No pares.

Los brazos de Emma estaban envueltos alrededor de las piernas, extendidas por encima de ella, de Regina, sosteniéndola mientras la morena continuaba moliendo su centro caliente en la boca ansiosa debajo de él. La rubia dejó escapar un largo gemido.

- Emma, Dios, justo ahí.

La voz de Regina era ronca y baja, y condujo a Emma a un estado completamente salvaje, como siempre que se encontraba en esa posición, la cual había pasado a ser una de sus favoritas. A Regina le gustaba mantenerse serena en todo momento. Le gustaba ser la jefa, la única con el control. Y Emma aprendió muy pronto que el sexo no era para nada diferente.

Con una excepción.

Cuando Regina Mills estaba a horcajadas sobre su cara, teniendo su coño completamente atendido, perdía absolutamente la compostura y a sí misma. Y eso era la cosa favorita de Emma para ver.

O, mejor dicho, no ver.

Un gimoteo, gemido desesperado llenó la habitación y envió otra oleada de excitación directa entre las piernas de la rubia. Por un momento, Emma fue consumida por la imagen de Regina entre sus piernas, sus posiciones intercambiadas. No era algo que hubieran hecho todavía, y las fantasías de Emma sobre ello se incrementaban cada vez que se llevaban al clímax la una a la otra.

Pero justo entonces, Emma fue devuelta al presente por la voz necesitada de Regina.

- Sí, joder, sí, casi. Casi.

La humedad recubriendo su boca se incrementó y Emma continuó con sus atenciones, chasqueando rápidamente el clítoris de Regina con la punta de la lengua, sabiendo cómo lograr el orgasmo perfecto de su amante. Podía oír su piel mientras las manos de la morena se deslizaban a lo largo de su propio estómago y pellizcaban uno de sus tirantes pezones marrones. Emma podía imaginarse los labios entreabiertos, los ojos bien cerrados, la desesperada necesidad de liberación.

Sabía que le quedaba poco, podía sentirlo en sus músculos apretados, sólo faltaban segundos ahora.

- Joder, Emma. Sí. No pares. Justo así, joder, voy a...

Y allí estaba.

Regina sabía picante. Dulce, sí, pero húmeda y picante y perfecta también. Cada vez. La morena se derrumbó hacia delante sobre las piernas de Emma, sus pechos presionando la piel de la parte baja del estómago de la rubia. Suspiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta, permitiéndose un momento, y luego se sentó.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Emma fue acompañada con un lento saboreo de sus labios con la lengua.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso – dijo la rubia, su sonrisa audible.

- ¿Cuándo hago qué, exactamente? - Regina estaba recobrando rápidamente la compostura.

- Cuando dices 'joder'. Siempre consigue mojarme.

- Ya estabas mojada.

- Cierto, pero cuando dices 'joder', prácticamente me corro – y tiró de la morena en un beso duro, compartiendo el sabor de su boca con su amante.

-SQ-

- Henry, asegúrate de poner tu plato en el lavavajillas antes de subir a tu habitación – dijo Regina cuando el chico se levantó de la mesa tras acabar su cena 'familiar' semanal. Emma había decidido que Henry debería quedarse con su otra madre al menos una vez a la semana. Él no tenía conocimiento sobre la relación sexual de sus madres, pero tampoco lo sabía nadie más y las dos mujeres tenían intención de que así siguiera, al menos por ahora.

El chico farfulló una respuesta, y Regina pudo oír el lavavajillas abriéndose y cerrándose antes de las pisadas en las escaleras.

Las dos se miraron desde sus respectivos lugares en la mesa simultáneamente, sus ojos entendiéndose. Emma podría jurar que cada vez que esto pasaba, incluso antes de acostarse por primera vez, sentía como si Regina la estuviese desnudando mentalmente. Y esta no era la excepción.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para una copa? - preguntó Regina calmadamente, obviamente tratando de mantener a raya su creciente excitación -. ¿O debes volver con tu _encantadora_ familia?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

- Mary Margaret y David no dictan mis horarios. Puedo quedarme para algo más que una simple copa. Si tú quieres.

Los ojos de Regina se movieron en dirección a las escaleras y se quedó callada por un momento, escuchando.

- Admito que soy susceptible a esa idea.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño bar cerca de la cocina. Vertió dos vasos cortos de whisky y, al darle uno a Emma, ésta procuró especialmente que sus dedos permanecieran en contacto con los de la otra mujer un momento más de lo necesario. El hambre era evidente en los ojos oscuros.

La rubia se bebió el whisky y esperó a que Regina hiciera lo mismo. Luego se volvió y se dirigió a las escaleras, hacia el dormitorio.

Ninguna tardó mucho en desnudarse, esa parte de la noche ya era muy familiar y había perdido su torpeza. La ropa interior de Regina apenas había dejado su mano cuando Emma tiró de ella en un acalorado beso, presionando sus endurecidos pezones con los suyos, separando inmediatamente los labios para gusto de sus lenguas. Un gemido, dos, y Emma las tenía en la cama, Regina ligeramente recostada mientras la rubia se arrodillaba sobre ella. Regina tomó un puñado de pelo rubio, poco dispuesta a dejar que la boca de la otra mujer abandonara la suya mientras chupaba su labio inferior entre los dientes. Su cuerpo, como siempre, respondió rápidamente a Emma. Su sexo ya estaba lo suficientemente húmedo como para saberlo sin tener que comprobarlo, y si conocía a su amante la mitad de bien de lo que pensaba, Emma estaría igual.

Las manos de Regina se abrieron paso entre los pechos de la otra mujer, y su estómago, hasta llegar a los rizos húmedos que cubrían unos labios ansiosos. Ella sabía que en cuanto la tocara, Emma dejaría escapar el más pequeño de los jadeos, así que no tardó ni una fracción de segundo antes de enterrar dos largos dedos en la rubia.

Y tenía razón.

- Siempre haces eso tan perfectamente – suspiró Emma, separando su boca de la de Regina durante un momento para coger aire.

- Mi objetivo es complacer.

Emma se mordió el labio y miró esos ojos castaños, una pregunta formándose claramente en su cerebro. Hizo el ademán de hablar, pero se detuvo.

Regina paró sus dedos, pero no los sacó.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Continúa.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, señorita Swan – dijo cambiando su cara con una real y demandante sonrisa. Emma jamás podía resistirse a ella.

- Sólo me preguntaba si, esta vez, usarías algo más que tus dedos.

Regina arqueó una ceja.

- Sé que quizás pienses que no es digno, pero, joder, Regina. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti comiéndome. En tu cara enterrada en mi coño, haciendo que me corra por toda tu boca – casi gimió Emma. No estaba del todo segura de que esperaba tras ello, pero la astuta mirada que puso Regina no era.

Largos dedos se retiraron.

- ¿De verdad? - Regina empujó a Emma, obligándola a ponerse de pie -. Cuéntame más sobre esa fantasía.

Emma se quedó atónita y en silencio. ¿Estaba realmente Regina yendo en serio?

- ¿Quieres que te hable sucio?

Regina cambió hábilmente sus lugares, colocando a la rubia entre ella y la cama.

- Si así quieres llamarlo, sí.

- Yo... sueño con tu lengua en mi clítoris. Abres mis piernas y hueles mi sexo, necesitado por ti – la rubia no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, diciéndoles estas cosas a Regina, pero tampoco quería, ni podía, parar.

La sonrisa de Regina creció más y más engreída, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a empujar poco a poco a Emma sobre la cama.

- Más.

Emma tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

- Usas tu nariz, tu boca, para cubrir mi humedad. Me catas - por ahora, Regina había empujado a la rubia hasta que su espalda estuvo totalmente apoyada en la cama. Ella seguía de pie, arrogante como siempre, por encima de la otra mujer, sus manos apretadas en las caderas de su amante -. De rodillas... de rodillas para mí.

Regina se aseguró de no romper el contacto visual con Emma mientras se sentaba en el suelo, de rodillas delante de la cama. El trago de saliva de Emma era casi cómico.

- Joder, Regina. Espero seriamente que no estés jodiéndome con esto.

Las manos de la morena se deslizaron desde su lugar en las caderas de la otra mujer hasta sus rodillas. Y ejerció presión para abrirlas.

- Voy totalmente en serio, señorita Swan. Aunque también estoy a punto de joderte, sin embargo – se inclinó hacia delante, el olor de Emma espesando el aire entre ellas -. Continúa, por favor.

- Ni... ni siquiera sé que dec... oh Dios, Regina – la morena colocó cada una de las piernas de Emma sobre sus hombros , manteniéndolas arriba y separadas.

Un largo, exploratorio lametón desde la base hasta la cima de su sexo mojado hizo a Emma gritar.

- Dios. Tu lengua dentro de mí.

Regina hizo lo solicitado, deslizando su lengua tan profundo como pudo dentro de Emma. En ese momento, las palabras de Emma se redujeron a improperios mientras Regina se aseguraba de cumplir cada parte de su fantasía. Sacó la lengua y la envolvió alrededor del clítoris de la rubia, tirando muy suavemente. Empujó su cara contra la humedad, su nariz incluida, frotando deliciosamente sobre el bulto de nervios. Sintió las piernas tirando de sus hombros y supo que debía de haber hecho algo bien. Así que lo repitió.

- ¡Joder!

Contuvo el clítoris entre los labios y movió la lengua sobre él. Una, dos, cinco veces. Emma se estaba deshaciendo. Regina podía sentir los músculos de las piernas de la rubia envueltos alrededor de su cuello, tensándola y tirando de ella más cerca.

- Voy a... joder, oh Dios.

Emma presionó su cara con las manos, tapándose los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando. Y Regina no se detuvo.

El sabor era embriagador. No sabía porqué no había hecho esto antes, tomar a Emma por completo. Se oyó gemir a sí misma, profundamente, justo contra el núcleo de Emma. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Casi se sentía como si fuera ella la que iba a llegar al clímax.

Emma estaba moliendo sus caderas contra el rostro de Regina. Con movimientos más frenéticos cada vez. Desesperación. Regina comprendió porqué a Emma le gustaba tanto esto.

- Eso es, vamos, Emma – murmuró contra la piel de la rubia.

- Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

Regina chupó de nuevo el clítoris de la otra mujer, pasando la lengua sobre él una vez más antes de repetir círculos rápidos alrededor.

Emma gritó, y eso fue todo. Llegó con fuerza contra los labios de Regina, sin duda en su boca, con descuido. Sus piernas todavía vibraban y apretaban a su amante contra ella, impidiendo que la mujer se apartara.

No es que Regina fuera a hacerlo. Su lengua estaba ocupada lamiendo a Emma, limpiando todo el sabor de los pliegues de su amante.

Pasó un largo momento y luego Emma la soltó.

- Madre del amor hermoso, Regina – su respiración era pesada, y el sudor recubría su piel.

La morena se pasó el pulgar por los labios y luego lo chupó, saboreando el gusto de la rubia.

Emma agarró las manos de Regina y la arrastró a la cama, y sin perder el tiempo presionó sus labios en un beso abrasador.

Degustar sus propios jugos en la lengua de Regina era embriagador. Tiró de la mujer en su regazo, colocando sus piernas a cada lado del torso de Emma.

Sus dedos se abrieron paso por entre sus cuerpos.

- Mis fantasías no eran nada comparado con esto – dijo descaradamente, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Oh, sí – los pechos de Regina descansaban sobre los de Emma, y sus pezones demandaban atención. Emma tomó uno en su boca mientras deslizaba dos dedos entre las piernas de la otra mujer, descubriendo rápidamente cuán húmedo estaba ya su sexo -. Mmm, pero parece que te ha gustado tanto como a mí.

Regina se mordió el labio.

- Tal vez. Pero nunca conseguirás que lo diga.

Sus ojos se encontraron y hubo un momento de tensión entre ellas. Ninguna sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero ambas sabían que era algo. _Algo_.

Emma hundió dos, tres dedos en Regina.

- Oh, pero puedes apostar a que voy a intentarlo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras Emma empezó a moverse en Regina, sus dedos mojados por la humedad. La manera en que sus pechos rebotaron ligeramente con cada movimiento hizo que Emma no quisiese parar, nunca.

Cuando Emma le había dado un tercer orgasmo a su ahora incoherente amante, preguntó de nuevo.

- Está bien, está bien. Me gustó tanto como a ti. Probablemente aún más – Regina apoyó pesadamente la cabeza contra la frente de Emma, sus respiraciones aún agitadas -. Y puedes apostar, señorita Swan, que va a suceder de nuevo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer x)**


End file.
